Skater Boy A Malink oneshot
by Firin Quik
Summary: Avril Lavigne Skater Boy, as sung by the Malink duo. Malink fluffiness. Awwww poor Zelda. First song fic, don't be too harsh...pwease?


"He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?"

sang the fiery red-head. She glanced over at the blonde haired man next to her on the massive stage. It had been set up in the center of prominent and bustling Hyrule market town and everyone who'd passed by so far had stopped and clapped in appreciation of the duo on the stage. He winked at her and slammed another string on his guitar.

"He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes."

In a small house not too far from the market place a young girl switched on her disused T.V set. Immediately a bombardment of sound washed over and she started to tap her feet to the tune. Within seconds the door flew open and her distraught mother burst in.

"Oh dear I've been looking for you for ages and-" she was cut off by her young daughter who instantly made an 'ssshing' sound. Raising an eyebrow she turned towards the T.V. and suddenly the colour drained from her face. Her hands flew to her mouth and she mouthed one word. "Link.".

"He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had an pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth"

_God you have no idea how true that is…_ thought Link as he glanced at Malon. Running his rough fingers along the strings once more he walked slowly over to her and took her hand. A small 'Aww' encompassed the crowd but the teenagers were entirely caught up in each other. Together, raising their joint hands into the air, they sang:

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

Tears were openly streaming down her face now. _Oh Link…why…why…_ she moped. Hurriedly she grabbed the phone dialing her best friend's number. As soon as she was sure the other woman could hear she babbled out "He's on TV. Link's on TV! I'm going to him. We can pick up where we left off!" and, throwing the phone down she failed to notice the next words the pair sung.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they all got tickets to see his show  
she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

His hand felt so perfect in hers- they were meant for each other, she knew it. Bringing the microphone closer to her face and gripping it tightly she let go of his hand- knowing that it was by far not the last time she would feel it. Hands free once more Link turned so that he and Malon were back to back. Closing her eyes she sang.

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
to show your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
to show your pretty face see what he's worth?

Now in the large cheering crowd Zelda looked up, trying to catch Link's eye. That was when she noticed the girl up there with him. _HOW DARE SHE!_ She screamed mentally, digging her nails into her soft under-worked palms so hard that it hurt. At that moment Link's gaze met hers. However, instead of softening and running up to her and kissing her dramatically like she'd half expected his gaze hardened and in the brief interlude between verses she saw him bend over and whisper something in the girl's ear. The girl, face hardening also looked straight at her and unwavering, even maybe hatefully, sang:

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

Link, pointedly ignoring the spot where he knew Zelda stood grabbed Malon and spun her round to face him. Holding her face close to his they both sang in perfect unison:

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
How can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world!

Zelda felt her heart breaking into two. All those things she'd said and done to him…They'd all backfired. He was gone. For ever.

I'm with a skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know.

I'm with a skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl he used to know.

Bending down, blonde bangs nearly obscuring his eyes Link bent down. Without a seconds hesitation he bent down and planted his lips on hers.

"I love you Malon," he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. She grinned.

"Right back 'atcha Fairy boy," she replied. Taking her hand tightly and entwining his fingers with hers he led her off the stage, not once looking back.

**Remember, read and review!**


End file.
